It's All About You
by Kinktastic Snazz
Summary: Angel Sanctuary. Three characters talk about their feelings towards Setsuna.


Disclaimer: No, I DON'T OWN Angel Sanctuary...just the DVD...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ever since the first day that I had met Setsuna, I've always had this tender feeling towards him. But, it couldn't be love, because, I'm. Not. Human. I have no heart, I don't know how I can even house the tenderness.  
  
"Kira!"  
  
I lay down the book in my hand, the one I had forgotten about in my thoughts. "What is it now Setsuna?"  
  
He stopped in front of me, panting slightly. "Have you seen Sara?"  
  
I think it hurt. When he asked me that question. Always Sara. Sara this. I love Sara. Sara's so nice. Ice lined my voice, "I don't know."  
  
"Oh well then." He took off, totally oblivious to my tone. Once, we had done some stuff together. Fucked once or twice. Nothing more. Never nothing more. I took my glasses off and shoved them into my pocket. Damn him.  
  
I raised my eyes to the sun, running my fingers through my hair. He was an odd one, that's for sure. In deep love with his sister and fucking guys on the side. But either way, I think, yes I think I cared greatly for him.   
  
"Kira!"  
  
Again?! "What is it now?"  
  
He grinned sheepishly at me, "I need some major help with math. I failed the test again." He blushed and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
I closed my eyes, and laughed.  
  
******  
  
  
I love him, so very much. I know exactly why Mother hates him so. It's because of his feelings toward me. But, but I could care less, who cares if we're blood relatives? Who cares as long as we're happy? He means so much to me. Mother once asked him if he wished to send me to hell. He could never wish that.  
  
Let God cry! If He is to not love us because we're so happy, then why believe in Him? Can He really condemn us all for smiling and loving?   
  
I know that Setsuna had stuff going on with Kira, but that's over. And I am the only one in his eyes, and he is the only one in mine. I love him so!  
  
"Sara?"  
  
I turned, to see him there, smiling at me. I am the only one to ever make him smile like that. "Oh, Setsuna!" I leaped into his arms, burying my face against his shoulder.  
  
"I love you."  
  
******  
  
He was the mortal form of my sister. That bastard! He dare hide Alexiel deep in his inner being. That..that whore! My darling sister, how can you not love me!? I am so beautiful and graceful, I am everything you ever wanted in a lover. So, how come I can't be you lover? I want so desperately to.  
  
"But.." He was rather easy on the eyes. But of course, not as lovely as my Katan. But still, it would be so easy to take on a human form and use him for all he is worth! Oh! The beauty! To drown myself between his thighs! Katan is sufficient of course, but everyone needs a little change. Oho! A wonderful fantasy!  
  
"Sir Rosiel?"  
  
"What is it Katan, my love?" I saw him wince.   
  
"I.." I glided to him, cupping his lovely face in between my hands. "My lovely Katan." He flinched and tensed. "You still think I'm beautiful right? Forever beautiful?" I scratched lightly at his neck, reveling in the way he was frightened. How would Setsuna react to my advances? Would he welome me with open arms and open legs?  
  
******  
  
  
He is a mere mortal! Yet, I have something deep within me that aches. When I heard that if Alexiel were to be reincarnated that he would die, it hurt. Something so deep inside hurt. I wasn't a kid! Everyone thought of me as one, but, but, can a kid have the feelings that I have for Setsuna? Something so deep? Something so painful when I know he can never be mine?  
  
Arachne is always there for me, but it's never enough. I want, I want more. I feel so young as I sit here and cry, pulling my knees up underneath my chin, wetness falling past my cheeks and trailing a path down my legs. I feel so young! And hopeless. It was wrong to love Setsuna, I was devoted only to Alexiel. She was my only love! I stand up and brush at my face, but evry once in awhile a girl can dream, right?  
  
******  
  
We love you...  
  
  
  
Owari  



End file.
